Angan Sederhana
by Kurousa Hime
Summary: Hinata hanya ingin pulang bersama dengan orang yang disukai, sama seperti Sakura yang pulang bersama Sasuke dan Hinata ingin agar Naruto dapat pulang bersama dengannya. Walau hanya angan sederhana tapi bolehkan kalau menjadi nyata? DLDR/Warning inside :


**Angan Sederhana**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-**_**sensei**_

**This Story is mine **

**Rate T**

**U. Naruto with H. Hinata**

**Romance picisian**

**One shot**

* * *

><p>Gadis berambut indigo panjang itu menghela nafasnya berat. Tangan kanannya berpangku di dagu lancip, sedang matanya melihat segerombolan pasangan muda-mudi yang keluar dari gedung sekolah.<p>

Iri. Itu lah yang sedang ada dibenaknya sekarang. Habis, mau bagaimana lagi dia tidak bisa melakukan seperti anak-anak yang baru keluar dari gedung sekolah itu―bergandengan bersama kekasih.

Lagi-lagi dia menghela nafasnya berat. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali hari ini dia melakukan seperti itu.

"Hei!" seseorang gadis berambut _bubble gum _menepuk bahunya pelan mengagetkan angan-angan di siang bolongnya.

"Y-ya?" gagapnya kaget.

"Kau bengong, Hinata?" Tanya temannya yang tadi iseng menepuk bahu gadis indigo―Hinata―itu.

"Ti-tidak kok…," wajahnya menunduk malu. Poni-poninya menutupi sebagian mata beriris _lavender_ tersebut. "Ada… apa, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Piketku sudah selesai. Maaf aku ingin pulang bersama Sasuke-_kun_." Gadis berambut _bubble gum_ itu menggaruk pipi pualamnya yang sudah bergaris kemerah mudaan seperti rambutnya. "Apa aku sebaiknya menemanimu saja dulu, ya?"

"Ti-tidak usah, Sakura-_chan_…," gadis itu menggeleng-geleng cepat. Dia tidak ingin merepotkan sahabat baiknya itu. "Kau… pulang saja. Aku menunggu Neji-_nii_ tidak akan lama kok…" dia berusaha tersenyum.

"Hh…," Sakura menghela nafas pendek. "Baiklah, Hinata. Tapi, benar tidak perlu kutemani? Sudah agak sepi, lho."

"Be-benar… Sakura-_chan_…" Ucapnya menyakinkan Sakura dan dirinya sendiri.

"Sakura!" suara bariton agak seksi terdengar dari tengah pintu kelas mereka.

Dua gadis itu serempak menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara, dan didapati sesosok cowok berperawakan tinggi, dengan gaya yang keren sedikit emo tengah menatap Sakura dengan tatapan elang sedang berkacak pinggang.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" kagetnya dengan semburat merah muda menghiasi pipinya.

"Cepatlah." Titahnya tegas dan pendek.

Hinata agak ciut melihat kelakuan kekasih dari sahabatnya itu. Memang sih dia pria terkeren di sekolah ini namun tatapannya selalu membuat dirinya takut.

"Maaf ya, Hinata. Tak apa kutinggal?" Sakura memasukkan kotak pensil yang masih berada di mejanya.

"Sungguh. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku bukan anak kecil, Sakura-_chan_…," Hinata tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah." Sakura mengacak-acak rambut Hinata. "Aku duluan ya. Ingat kalau si Neji itu belum dating sampai jam 5 nanti, kau hubungi aku, ya?"

"baiklah, Sakura-_chan_…," Hinata tersenyum lemah menanggapi sikap _overprotective_ sahabatnya itu.

Memang dia bukanlah gadis yang lemah, namun jika melihat penampilannya bak seorang tuan putri dari kerajaan lama di Jepang yang membuat siapa saja ingin melindunginya. Termasuk Neji dan Sakura itu.

Dihelanya napas pendek. Kelasnya benar-benar sudah sepi dan hanya ada dirinya saja di dalam dengan dua tas yang masih berada di atas meja.

Eh? Dua tas?

Manic lavender milih Hinata menatap tajam tas siapa yang masih bertenger dengan manis di atas pahatan kayu untuk menulis alias meja itu. Dia kenal betul tempat duduk siapa itu. Kalau tidak salah… Uzumaki Naruto.

Sedetik setelah dia melafalkan nama itu wajahnya langsung merah merona tanpa sebab dan lagijantung berpacu bak banteng yang baru saja dilepaskan dari kandang untuk mengejar kain berwarna merah.

Hinata menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi mulusnya dengan agak keras lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat sehingga rambutnya yang panjang tergerai ikut melambai.

"Dasar payah…," gumamnya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dia berjalan kembali menuju bingkai jendela, meletakan kedua lengan jenjangnya pada bingkai jendela untuk menopang tubuhnya yang condong ke depan. Lalu lagi-lagi emnghela napas. Entah bosan atau…?

Sudut matanya tak henti untuk menatap tas yang berada di atas meja itu. Hanya berbeda satu baris dan dua bangku dari tempat duduknya. Dengan psati sudah tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh gadis dari klan Hyuuga itu.

Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang cowok teman sekelasnya. Cowok dengan tinggi yang lumayan, berkulit _tan_, berambut pirang bagai duren, dan ada tanda lahir seperti menyerupai kumis kucing. Wajah Uzumaki Naruto terbilang cukup manis. Hei! Dia cowok tahu!

Selain itu Uzumaki Naruto adalah kapten dari klub sepak bola dan salah satu dari tiga sekawan Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Mereka bertiga sudah bersahabat sejak sekolah dasar dan selalu bersama-sama. Namun akhir-akhir ini setelah Sakura berpacaran dengan Sasuke, Naruto jaadi jarang bersama dengan mereka. Dan Hinata tahu alasannya mengapa Naruto begitu.

Kali ini Hinata menyenderkan kepalanya pada bingkai jendela. Matanya jatuh tertuju pada dua sosok berbeda warna yang baru keluar dari dalam gedung. Merah muda dan biru dongker dengan gaya rambut _raven_. Pasti Sakura-_chan _dan Uchiha-_san_.

Hinata memperhatiakan langkah demi langkah mereka berjalan. Kedua lengan pasangan sejoli ini saling bertautan. Sesekali Sakura mengayun-ayunkan tangan kanannya yang bebas seperti ingin membuang tas sekolahnya jauh-jauh.

Sedang di sisi kiri lengan Sasuke itu selalu saja dimasukan ke dalam saku celananya. Ada yang berbeda dengan ekspresi si _stoic_ tersebut. Pandangannya saat menatap kekasihnya yang gembira, melembut bagai selimut hangat di kala musim dingin. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis dan manis hingga mampu membuat siapapun terpesona bak es krim yang meleleh.

Bahkan Hinata yang melihatnya dari kejauhanpun ikut tersipu dan langsung segera ditepisnya karena itu tidak baik menatap kekasih sahabat baiknya itu.

Hinata masih memperhatikan mereka sampai keduanya berbelok dan lenyap dari lingkungan sekolah.

Hinata iri. Jujur saja dia sangat iri kepada teman-temannya yang sudah memiliki kekasih dan selalu mengantar mereka pulang ke rumahnya. Hinata iri akan hal itu.

Hinata ingin sekali dia pulang bersama dengan orang yang dia sukai. Bukannya pulang selalu bersama sepupu dekatnya Hyuuga Neji itu dan bukan pula pulang bersama supir keluargnya.

Dia ingin diantar pulang bersama dengan… Uzumaki Naruto.

Dia ingin bercakap-cakap dengannya. Yah, walau mungkin percakapan pasti akan didominasi oleh ocehan si rubah―julukan di kelas untuk Naruto―dan Hinata hanya akan tersenyum dengan bahagia mendengar ocehannya.

Yah, itu hanya sekedar impian sederhana yang dimiliki oleh Hinata saja untuk saat ini. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Walau dia akan emmendam perasaannya pada Naruto dan mungkin tidak akan pernah sampai tapi, ayolah hanya satu kali ini saja dia ingin pulang bersama dnegan Naruto.

"Hh…," lagi dia menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Tidak baik lho menghela napas begitu. Nanti keberuntunganmu akan berkurang." Ucap sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di dalam ruangan itu.

Hinata sangat terkejut sampai dia terlonjak kaget dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Takutnya yang baru saja berbicara itu adalah hantu dan bukan cowok yang sedang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?

Wajah Hinata yang tadinya memucat sesegera digantikan dengan warna merah setelah dia menoleh siapa yang berbicara itu.

Ternyata Uzumaki Naruto!

"Na-naru…," gagap Hinata. Ooooh, tidak lagi Hinata. Mengapa setiap kau berbicara dengannya selalu saja menjadi tergagap begini?

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Oh, _Kami-sama_ dia imut sekali! Jerit Hinata dalam hatinya. Kini dadanya sudah bergemuruh mendentumkan nyanyian bertempo berat _heart beat_ imajinasi.

"Kau belum pulang?" tanya Naruto karena melihat Hinata tidak ada respek padanya tadi.

Hinata menggeleng dengan cepat, saking cepatnya Naruto yang melihat hanya ber-_sweat drop_ melihat tingkah aneh dari teman sekelasnya tersebut.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_… sendiri?" tanya Hinata malu-malu. Tentu saja poni rata di atas jidatnya itu menutupi matanya karena ia tak berani menatap Naruto.

"Aku baru selesai klub, nih." Naruto mengipas-kipaskan tubuhnya yang lengket dan penuh keringat dengan kerah kaus bolanya yang langsung ditanggapi oleh otak Hinata sebagai aksi seksi Naruto.

"Ka-kau haus?" tanya Hinata lagi malu-malu. Naruto menatapnya. "A-aku punya mi-minuman…," Hinata menyodorkan sebotol air putih yang masih tersegel pada Naruto yang langsung diterima oleh pemuda rubah tersebut dengan girang dan meminumnya dengan sekali tegakan.

"Terima kasih, Hinata-_chan_!" ucap Naruto. Hinata sungguh malu bukan main. Berbicara dengan naruto tanpa membuatnya pingsan adalah suatu kemajuan bahkan dia sudah lebih baik dengan menawarkan air minumnya dan mendapatkan embel-embel _chan_ oleh orang yang disukai.

"Ah, Hina―" sosok pemuda jangkung dengan rambut panjang berwarna cokelat dan beriris sama milik Hinata muncul di tengah-tengah pintu ruang kelas mereka.

"Yo, Neji!" sapa Naruto semangat dengan cengirannya. Neji sang pemuda yang berada di ambang pintu itu hanya mendengus pelan mencueki sapaan Naruto.

"Hinata sebaiknya kau pulang duluan saja. Maaf." Ujar Neji yang sejak awal mula tujuannya datang kemari adalah untuk menyampaikan hal tersebut. "Ternyata rapatnya masih akan lama."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Neji-_nii_." Ucap Hinata maklum. Dalam hati dia merutukinya, kalau tahu begini lebih baik aku pulang bersama yang lainnya.

Neji merasa tidak enak dengan sepupunya tersebut. Pasalnya rumah mereka lumayan cukup jauh dari sekolah dan lagi hari sudah menjelang malam. Neji takut akan banyak hal aneh terjadi jika Hinata pulang sendirian namun dia juga tidak enak jika Hinata akan menunggunya lebih lama lagi di sekolah. Siapa yang mau ditinggal sendirian dalam kelas yang sepertinya berhantu itu?

Neji memutar otaknya. Kalau memakai taksi tentu saja akan mahal sekali biayanya. Kenyataannya Neji memang pelit, iya.

Kalau mengantar Hinata pulang dulu itu akan buang-buang waktu dan tenaga, lebih baik sekalian bolos rapat saja. Tapi mengingat dialah salah satu anggota yang penting dalam rapat dia tidak bisa bolos.

Kalau…

Neji melihat Naruto yang tengah merapihkan tas sekolahnya. Ah, lebih baik minta tolong dia saja, piker Neji.

"Hei, Naruto." Panggil Neji, Naruto menyahutinya dengan menoleh. "Bisakah kau antar Hinata pulang sekalian?"

Naruto tampak menimbang-nimbang. Bibirnya dia kerucutkan, semakin tambah lucu saja dia. Sedang Hinata tampak kaget dengan permintaan Neji. Pulang bersama dengan Naruto? Pikirannya sudah berkecamuk kemana saja.

"Baiklah." Setuju Naruto. Dia kesampirkan ransel sekolahnya di pundak kanannya. Mengambil tas Hinata yang hanya berada dua meja di depannya. "Ayo kita pulang Hinata." Ajak Naruto.

Hinata masih me-_loading_ pikirannya. Ini tidak mungkin! Jeritnya kembali tentu saja dalam hati.

Neji tersenyum puas. "Kupercayakan Hinata selamat sampai rumah padamu, Naruto." Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya. "Thanks." Kemudian Neji pergi meninggalkan kelas tersebut.

Hinata masih diam terpaku.

Pulang bersama dengan Naruto-_kun_?

Pulang bersama dengan Naruto-_kun_?

Pulang bersama dengan Naruto-_kun_?

Pulang bersama dengan Naruto-_kun_?

Pulang bersama dengan Naruto-_kun_?

Kalimat itu terus saja berkecamuk dalam pikirannya bahkan saat tangan mungil Hinata telah digenggam erat oleh Naruto dia masih tidak sadar.

.

.

.

"Ini rumahmu, bukan?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata yang masih digenggam tangannya.

Hinata tampak seperti orang linglung. Digoncangkannya bahu Hinata pelan oleh Naruto dan usaha tersebut cukup membuat kesadaran Hinata datang kembali.

"Ini rumahmu, bukan?" ulang Naruto.

Hinata celingak-celinguk menatap sekelilingnya. Dia rasa tadi masih berada dalam kelas kenapa sekarang sudah berada di depan rumahnya?

"I-ini…," ucap Hinata parau.

"Ternyata benar ini adalah rumahmu." Naruto memberikan tas tangan Hinata yang sedari tadi dia yang membawanya. "Ini tasmu. Nah, sekarang masuklah." Naruto melepaskan genggamannya.

Hinata terpana mendapati tangan kirinya yang tadinya hangat kini terasa dingin. "Te-terima kasih Na-Naruto-_kun_…" ucapnya malu-malu.

Naruto melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Sampai jumpa!" kemudian dia menghilang pada tingkungan.

Setelah baying Naruto dirasa sudah tidak terlihat, Hinata langsung merosot bagai dalam tubuhnya tidak ada tulang saja. Wajahnya merah padam, telapak tangannya menutup permukaan wajah cantiknya.

"A-aku pulang bersama dengannya!" jerit Hinata akhirnya. "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

.

.

.

Bagi Hinata angannya adalah bisa pulang bersama dengan orang yang disukainya. Dan ternyata terwujudlah sudah angannya tersebut. Pulang bersama dengan Uzumaki Naruto yang sangat disukainya sejak sekolah dasar dahulu.

Dan ada satu hal yang disesali olehnya.

Kelemotannya. Karena dia tidak sadar telah digenggam tangannya oleh Naruto sepanjang perjalanan pulangnya dan itu sudah cukup membuat Hinata menyesalinya karena tidak bisa merasakan genggaman tangan Naruto kembali dengan balas menggenggamnya.

Tapi, ini sudah cukup bukan? Diantar oleh orang yang kita sukai, digandeng oleh orang yang kita sukai? Hinata sudah cukup bersyukur dengan hal tersebut. Lalu bagaimana denganmu?

Apakah kau juga ingin diantar oleh orang yang kau sukai?

Tunjukan anganmu!

* * *

><p><strong>O W A R I<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arena Bacotan Ceria<strong>

Hahaha… Sungguh _fanfic _ini ingin membuat saya tertawa. Padahal ga ada lucunya dang a ada sensasinya di cerita ini. Cuma ya, _fanfic _ini mewakili perasaan terpendamku yang pingin dijemput atau dianter sama cowokku -_-

Yah, namanya juga angan-angan kan? Siapapun berhak menginginkannya bahkan memimpikannya hanya tinggal mewujudkannya saja :)

Dan masalah _fanfic _multi-chap milikku kemungkinan aku akan focus sama "Melepasmu" dan "When She Was Pregnant". Kemungkinan hari selasa _fanfic _itu bisa langsung di_publish_.

Makasih udah mau baca cerita aneh begini. Akhir-akhir ini NaruHina jadi sedikit, ya? Perbanyaklah.

Buhbey! :*


End file.
